Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a diagnosis support apparatus and method, and more particularly to technology for efficiently performing ophthalmic image diagnosis.
Description of the Related Art
In order to perform a follow-up observation with respect to the symptoms of a patient, examination data such as images relating to each patient is stored, and retrieval of examination data that is required for observation is performed on the basis of photographing conditions. Technology is already available that displays retrieved examination data in reverse chronological order from the most recent examination data (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-19118). Further, when a desired examination data item is selected as a comparison source from a displayed examination data list, data that relates to the selected data, for example, data from the immediately preceding examination or data for the opposite eye, is automatically selected as the data of the comparison target, and is displayed in parallel with the comparison source. Technology is also available that allows a user to manually select a plurality of data items to thereby display the selected data items in chronological order (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-300518). In recent years, it has become possible to quantify the retinal layer thickness or nerve fiber layer thickness and the like by analyzing a fundus tomogram that was imaged by OCT (optical coherence tomography), and thus follow-up observation for diagnosis is becoming increasingly important.